villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Plankton
|origin = SpongeBob SquarePants |occupation = Founder and owner of the Chum-Bucket Restaurant Scientist Terrorist Criminal Superhero (as Plank-Ton) |skills = |hobby = Plotting. Scheming. Antagonizing and harassing Mr Krabs. Gloating about his plans and his genius. |goals = |crimes = |type of villain = Egotistical Mastermind}} Sheldon James Plankton (born November 30, 1942), simply known by his surname Plankton, is the main antagonist of Nickelodeon's animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. He is the former best friend turned arch-enemy and business rival of Eugene H. Krabs, and the on and off arch-enemy of the titular character, SpongeBob Squarepants. He runs an unsuccessful restaurant called the Chum Bucket along with his wife/sidekick Karen, and constantly plots to both expand his business (usually by stealing the Krabby Patty secret formula) and eventually take over the world. He serves as the main antagonist of the show's first theatrical film The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and the anti-heroic deuteragonist of its second theatrical film The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. He is voiced by , who has been one of the show's staff writers since its first season. In the musical adaptation, he was portrayed by Wesley Taylor. Personality Plankton is shown to be an evil mastermind through and through, with signs of having a Napoleon Complex due to his very short stature. His plans always involve technological devices and weapons, all for the sake of the formula. Although sometimes, he merely wants to expand his business or ruin the Krusty Krab. His main goal has always been throwing the Krusty Krab out of business. In Seasons 1 to 5, he was shown to be a poor businessman, being completely unable to acquire any success for his Chum Bucket restaurant (as a majority of his schemes involving attempted theft of the Krabby Patty recipe). However, in both events of the first movie and later seasons (which chronologically still set between the first film and season 5), he was now able to get more chances of success other than stealing the Krabby Patty formula, such as having an attractive restaurant place where the people will come to observe the underground complex beneath both his and Krabs' restaurant. Other examples are putting slogans such as "Chum is Fum" and "Fum is Chum" (where Patrick Star helped him in his slogans until the starfish's both low IQ and literally overheated brain became the setbacks) and one person named Nat Peterson kept coming to buy chum to eat, although he was only doing it since Karen paid him to do so. Therefore, his poor business skills is mostly because of his lack of foresight. All in all, Plankton's small stature, the fact pretty much everyone else in his life looks down on him, and his poverty all cause Plankton to feel very insecure and even defensive. He clearly suffers Napoleon syndrome, and his desire for conquest stems from his deep-seated desire for respect, and even admiration, both of which are absent from his life. From his childhood of poverty, all the way to his adulthood of feeling neglected, and downtrodden, his bitterness and hatred of nearly everyone has grown, and consumed him, almost molding him into a full-fledged psychopath who brings a lot of his bad luck on himself. However, traces of empathy are to be found, as he truly loved Spot, his pet amoeba, and even though he seems to look down on, belittles Karen, as he does actually love her, and Karen returns this love in spite of often snarky to him, much to Plankton's frustration. Furthermore, during the second movie, he expressed his love for Karen before she shut herself down, so that he and SpongeBob could time travel. Also, it is worth mentioning, due to his small size, and the fact he tends to have huge flaws in all his plans, no one in Bikini Bottom really sees Plankton as a threat, let alone aware with his presence in the town or what will he do. For instance, when Sandy managed to capture Plankton for stealing her fur, the police arrested her instead for her unintentional public nudity and barely notice his presence in spite of him in extremely close proximity. Most people who know him and aware of his presence in Bikini Bottom merely see him as a pest and dismissed him as a mere annoyance. Only a handful individuals who aware with how dangerous Plankton can be: Mr. Krabs, who acknowledges that if he DID get the formula, he would make the Chum Bucket a bigger risk to the Krusty Krab that made him vigilant around Plankton (though this doesn't stop Mr. Krabs from mocking him); and SpongeBob, whom truly afraid of him and his outlandish schemes, especially since the events of his debut episode where he used a mind control on the sponge and nearly discovered the Krabby Patty's formula in process (though failed, this was enough to alarm SpongeBob about Plankton's villainous qualities and dangers that he can pose to the others). While Plankton often appears as a bumbling comic foil, he actually can be a real threat under certain circumstances, manipulating others to get his way, and when the odds are in his favor, he can be surprisingly successful, though this success is usually short-lived. Even his first appearance has him lose because of his bad luck as his scheme proved made him a dangerous threat to SpongeBob. Biography Plankton works with the help of his sidekick/"W.I.F.E." by the name of Karen, a sentient computer who gives him most of his evil plans. He is an evil planktonic copepod and the business rival of Mr. Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Krab where SpongeBob SquarePants works. Despite being portrayed as an antagonist in most incarnations, he frequently appears as an anti-hero (an example being the second movie The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water). While the Krusty Krab is popular among the sea creatures of Bikini Bottom, Plankton's own restaurant, the Chum Bucket, gets little to no customers. Plankton's plans all revolve around stealing the elusive "Krabby Patty Secret Formula", so that he can copy it and make the Chum Bucket popular. He lives inside his restaurant, where he has an elaborate laboratory that contains Karen's system. Series Plankton constantly attempts to steal the formula for the Krabby Patty, the delicious burger-like food that is sold in the Krusty Krab. Plankton believes that the Krabby Patty is the reason for the Krusty Krabs' success and that his Chum Bucket would be equally popular if it sold the Patties as well. However, ensuring the success of his business is only the first step in Plankton's plan, which will culminate in him ruling the ocean. For the events of post-movie seasons (namely season 4 and so on but set in events between the first three seasons and the movie), Plankton does find alternate means to achieve success, but only temporarily. His schemes also vary regarding their threat level. Sometimes they are harmless; other times they put others including Plankton himself in danger. Film ''The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie'' In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Plankton serves as the main antagonist of the film, and it marks the first time when he becomes an alarmingly dangerous and depraved villain of the franchise. As Mr. Krabs is being interviewed by Perch Perkins, Plankton watches in rage, envious of him for succeeding in life when he's never had a single customer. Plankton continues to lament to Karen about how he's tried every scheme to steal the Krabby Patty formula from A to Y, and Karen informs him that there is a final letter in the alphabet; Z. Plankton discovers his "Plan Z" in the back of his filing cabinet and revels in its sinister nature, before going outside to monologue about his upcoming victory, only to be stepped on by SpongeBob, who was heading to the grand opening ceremony of the Krusty Krab Two. That night, Plankton initiates the first phase of his plan by stealing King Neptune's precious crown (which concealed his baldness) and subsequently abandoning it in the forbidden Shell City, framing Mr. Krabs for the crime. As a result, Neptune freezes Mr. Krabs in place and allows SpongeBob and Patrick six days to retrieve the crown. Plankton then takes advantage of Mr. Krabs' frozen state and steals the Krabby Patty formula with ease, producing Krabby Patties under the guise of preserving the Krusty Krab's legacy, also giving out free bucket helmets with each purchase, allowing the Chum Bucket to become just as popular as the Krusty Krab had been previously. When Karen points out that SpongeBob and Patrick could retrieve the crown and unravel Plankton's plan, he reveals that he had thought ahead and hired a hitman named Dennis to destroy the two. Later, Squidward uncovers Plankton's scheme and threatens to report him to King Neptune, resulting in Plankton revealing that the bucket helmets were also minded control devices, enslaving the entire population of Bikini Bottom and turning them against Squidward. Plankton then begins turning Bikini Bottom into "Planktopolis", a city dedicated entirely to him, which Princess Mindy attempts to use as a motivation for SpongeBob and Patrick when they prepare to give up. Even when SpongeBob and Patrick finally manage to return the crown to Neptune after defeating Dennis and the Cyclops, this still doesn't stop Plankton as he puts a mind-controlling helmet on Neptune, revealing that the theft of the crown was nothing more than a ruse to lure Neptune under his control and take over the seas for himself. Eventually, Plankton is eventually defeated by SpongeBob when he sings the "Goofy Goober Rock" to remove the bucket helmets from all of the fish. Plankton is then arrested for his crimes and sent to jail. ''Sponge Out of Water'' Plankton returns in the 2015 sequel The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water which set before the first film as the secondary antagonist turned deuteragonist. He attempts to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula, but in this conflict, it disappears when Burger-Beard writes in the magic book to steal it. Then he later becomes an anti-hero, when he begrudgingly teams up with SpongeBob who was rescuing him from Mr. Krabs and the people of Bikini Bottom falsely accuse Plankton of stealing the formula and SpongeBob for "joining his side". Throughout the journey, SpongeBob tries to show Plankton the meaning of teamwork, much to his annoyance. Then they go time traveling to keep the secret formula from disappearing but fails. Then Plankton, who was hiding inside SpongeBob's pocket, surprisingly appears to help out with SpongeBob, Patrick, and the others to get the Krabby Patty secret formula back from Burger-Beard (the true culprit) as superheroes. Using the magical book that Burger-Beard stole earlier, Plankton becomes a giant muscle-bound hero (dubbing himself as Plank-Ton). After Burger-Beard defeats SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs, he attempts to escape, only for the muscle-bound Plankton to stop him by lifting up his ship. Embellished with the true meaning of teamwork, Plankton helps SpongeBob create a storm full of the bubble to capture Burger-Beard and force him to return the formula. After kicking Burger-Beard away into a marooned island, Plankton ponders on what to do with the formula, much to Krabs' distraught. However, Plankton decides to give the formula back to Krabs, admitting that keeping things to himself is a selfish thing to do and gaining some fondness for the group. As everything in Bikini Bottom was turned back to normal, Plankton continues his role as the Krusty Krab's business rival going back to his formula-stealing tricks just to keep things in the status quo. This shows that as much as he grew to care about SpongeBob, he could be beyond redemption. Video games ''Battle For Bikini Bottom'' Plankton appears in the 2003 videogame. He initially was the main antagonist of the game, but this is a trick by Robot Plankton, the true main antagonist of the game. In this game, Plankton creates an army of robots to take over Bikini Bottom but forgets to make them obey him, causing his creations to run amok across the sea bottom. Plankton uses SpongeBob, who is convinced that he caused the robot invasion while role-playing with Patrick, to get rid of the robots, which are led by a Robotic Plankton. ''Nicktoons Unite! Plankton is one of the villains who compose The Evil Syndicate (along with Professor Calamitous, Denzel Quincy Crocker, and Vlad Plasmius), the main antagonists of the game. He was charged to harvest energy out of the jellyfishes in Jellyfish Fields for the Doomsday Machine that the Syndicate was building, making changes in the Chum Bucket to make it a factory. He also began to kidnap citizens of Bikini Bottom (including Patrick) who didn't go along with his plans. However, the group of heroes assembled by Jimmy Neutron, SpongeBob included, managed to free the jellyfishes and defeat Plankton at the Chum Bucket. He retreated to Retroville where he tried to destroy the heroes along with his fellow Syndicate members. But even that failed as his shield was turned off and he was defeated again by SpongeBob. ''Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Plankton returns in this game as the only original member to be part of the second Syndicate. He, along with other villains (Nicolai Technus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Traloc, and Dib), join forces with the heroes to gather parts for the Vessel of Portentia and defeat the Morphoids. However, he also betrays the heroes at the end when they are about to defeat Globulous Maximus and the villains steal the Vessel. However, he and the others were defeated when Maximus takes them one-on-one at the moon, destroying the Vessel and leaving them in the vacuum of space. ''Nicktoons Racing'' Plankton appears as the hidden main antagonist of the game. In the beginning, he is making invitations and sending them to Nicktoon characters, attracting their attention to a race. He then arrives at the race in his own car that completely hides his identity. At the end of the race, it was revealed that the prize of the race was a lifetime supply of Krabby Patties, which Plankton's car showed up, revealing that Plankton was the mysterious rider. He is an unlockable playable character in the game, the player can play as him after beating all cups on Easy. Quotes }} Trivia *Plankton found Mr. Krabs' life to be worse than his own when he experienced it in "The Algae's Always Greener" and "Spy Buddies". In "The Algae's Always Greener", he found lots of reasons that make Mr. Krabs' life difficult: **SpongeBob is always asking him for a Weekly Performance Review on Tuesday and throws a temper tantrum if Plankton refuses. He also keeps yelling "SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT!" when he accidentally gave a customer a large soda when the customer wanted a medium soda. **Squidward, the lazy, grumpy, pessimistic worker at the restaurant, complains to Plankton that he doesn't want to work with SpongeBob. Later, when Plankton put him in charge of fry cooking, a customer got angry because the Krabby Patty that Squidward cooked was very ugly, disgusting-looking, and hideous. **Pearl, his virtual reality daughter, throws a big temper tantrum because she doesn't get more than $1 advance to her allowance. **Krabs tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula (which Plankton actually does in the show's reality), and Krabs NEVER gives up like he does. This version of Krabs, well not as smart as Plankton, is even more unhinged in his attempts. *In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Plankton was a lot more evil and depraved than he was in the series as he was ultimately grown into an alarmingly dangerous threat to the entire ocean. In the said movie, he stole King Neptune's crown, frames Mr. Krabs for it, sends Dennis to kill SpongeBob and Patrick rather than merely get rid of them, enslaves Bikini Bottom (which also includes not allowing his slaves to earn a single rest or break and just work nonstop) and shows excitement and joy when Mr. Krabs is going to be killed (in spite of their former friendship, yet his past relationship with Krabs had yet to be established when the movie came out). He also enslaved King Neptune, in which gave him a potentially powerful asset in conquering the whole ocean and the world. **However, it is revealed that Burger-Beard had previously surpassed Plankton (if one count the second movie as prequel to first film) as aside managed to instantly steal the Krabby Patty recipe simply by rewriting the magic book that records everything that occurs in the ocean (especially events in Bikini Bottom includes conflict between Plankton and Krabs), the pirate was able to destroy Bikini Bottom and render it into post-apocalypse state in an instant. Even in order to defeat Burger Beard, it took the superpowered SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Krabs, Squidward, and Plankton himself to defeat him. *Early in the series, Plankton is considered a true villain. Later, as Krabs becomes more dramatically greedy (said greed ultimately drove him insane) and Plankton becomes less dramatically evil and less of a genius, the role of the main villain of the series becomes more debatable as lots of people think Mr. Krabs is evil. Plankton also acknowledges this himself when he begins to question whether he or Krabs is truly evil. On the other hand, once seasons 9-12 started reducing Mr. Krabs' less pleasant traits, Plankton ended up becoming the true villain again. Even then, it depends on who is writing the episode. See also *Plankton at the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Rivals Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Incompetent Category:Saboteurs Category:Vengeful Category:Spouses Category:Weaklings Category:Thief Category:Envious Category:Suicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Paranoid Category:Cowards Category:Burglars Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brainwashers Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Smugglers Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Businessmen Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Protective Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Stalkers Category:Mischievous Category:Evil Creator Category:Crossover Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Titular Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Outcast Category:Sophisticated Category:Slaver Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Mutated Category:Spy Category:Propagandists Category:Abusers Category:Con Artists Category:Possessor Category:Superorganisms Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Ensemble Category:Terrorists Category:Master of Hero Category:Forgers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Supervillains Category:Self-Aware Category:Game Bosses Category:Gamblers Category:Extortionists Category:Scapegoat Category:Embezzlers Category:Polluters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Crackers Category:Conspirators Category:Necessary Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Extravagant Category:Elderly Category:Protagonists Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Usurper Category:Arena Masters Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Mascots Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Parents Category:Elitist Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains